This invention relates to a bag for holding items on the body of a human being. It is valuable to have a unique and attractive way for providing a pocket for holding items on the body.
Many different types of bags for use on the body are known. There is bag for use around the waist which has a strap located about the waist and a bag which can be located on the back, side or stomach of the wearer. The bag is relatively bulky and is secured on the outside of the body for access by the user.
In some cases, it is not always desirable that the pocket or bag be visible and it is not always desirable that the bag be located on the waist of the person.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bag for holding items on the body of a person which overcomes the problems of known bags for use on the body.